1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to multi-layered gasket assemblies for internal combustion engines and to methods of manufacturing such multi-layered gasket assemblies.
2. Related Art
Multi-layered gaskets are often used to form a seal between two mating surfaces of a mechanical system or device, such as an internal combustion engine, to prevent leakage of combustion gasses, cooling water, lubricating oil, and the like. One common application involves placing the multi-layered gasket between an engine block and a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. Such cylinder head gaskets typically extend around a plurality of cylinder bores in an engine block to seal high-pressure combustion gasses within the cylinder bores as well as to seal oil and coolant passages. Once installed, the multi-layered steel gaskets assembly bears the load from a bolted connection of the engine components and relies upon this load to provide adequate seal therebetween.